New Beginings
by reidluver228
Summary: Reid adn Danielle, his girlfriend are celibrating their first New Years at her house. He's trying to find her to talk to her about something extremly imporant to him, and probably to her too Based Charcater off of A Friend Of A Friend. R&R please! Reid/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal minds. But this will be a part of the story, "A Friend of a Friend." I Realize, I have done the holidays between Reid And Danielle on sperate stories. So same disclaimer as always. I only own Samantha, Thomas, Danielle and their families. Blah Blah Blah.

* * *

**New Years is always a new begining. But then again, so are weddings.**

* * *

Reid looked around Danielle Connor's ball room, trying to find his girlfriend. There were only a few more minutes in 2009 and he wanted to talk to her about something very imporant. Something he felt he needed to talk ot her about before 2010 came. He looked up and saw the ball that Danielle's brother-in-law had insisted on putting up. It was supposed to fall at midnight, like their Very own Time Square. Thomas, he brother, was adamant about not going all the way to New York and freeze just to "watch some silly ball fall down" his word exactly. So they made their own. But now, she had been running around taking care of all her guests, which consists of Danielle's grandparents, parents, sister, brother-in-law, brother, sister-in-law, her best friend Penelope Garcia, Morgan, and her three nieces and nephews. Plus him. There had to be no way he could talk to her and this was really important. He Spotted Samantha walking by him not to far away and grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked at him.

"Sam," He said. "Have you seen your sister anywhere?"

"Uh." Sam said looking around. "I see her being lectured by Grandpa with an old wars tale. Why? You need to talk to her?"

"Yeah. And it's imporant." Reid said letting go of Samantha's arm.

"Ok. I'll get her. You stay here." She turned around. "Hey Tom!" She said calling to her brother. He looked up and she waved him over to where she and Reid were standing. He came over to them.

"Yeah?" He said.

"We have to save Danny, Spencer needs to talk to her."

"Oh." He said nodding. "I wonder what about." He gave an evil little smile that was noyorious with all the Connor children. Samantha gave it back.

"But we're going to have to hurry."

"Ok." They ran over to Danielle, a dark brown haired girl with bright, big brown eyes. Her sblings looked like her, but slightly different. Danielle's hair had a red tint in it while Samantha's was deep dark brown. And they had the same set eyes like their mother while Thomas' was a little wider set.

"Uh Gandpa," Samantha said. "Danielle's needed over by the door. Spencer needs her."

"We'll sit with you though." Thomas said.

"Thanks." Danielle said. "I wonder what he needs?"

"Who know's Danny." Samantha said with the evil smile. Danielle started to weave her way through her family and to her boyfriend. As she did, the loved the fact that even though the age difference between her and her sibblings was huge, they were still really close. Thomas was seven years older than her and Samantha was 15 years older. she was 22 and Reid was 25, although his birthday was two months after his. She was still barley legal to drink alcohol. Plus when her sibblings were her age, they were both married and already had one kid. So she was actually behind them, not that she minded. She stopped and looked around for second. She was sweeping the floor with her eyes and stopped on him at the door. He always looked so cute. Just like a little teenager. But that was alright with her because she could be a teenager too at times. She sighed and walked over to him, thinking that they were pefect for each other.

"Spencer!" She said coming over and giving him a hug.

"Danielle." He said hugging her back. He had only a minute to go. He let go of her. "Danny, I have to ask you something." 30 seconds. He pulled out a box and got down on one knee. "Danny, I had the pleasure this year of meeting you and falling in love with you. Before this year is over, I have to tell you, I would be ever so grateful if you would do me the honor of-" He paused. _**15 seconds**_. "Becoming my wife." He pulled the lid back to unvail a smiple ring with a smal cut diamond, perfectly sized for her finger.

"Spencer I-"

_**10!**_

Danny there isn't much time left in 2009 for hesitation. I already asked your father primission and he agreed. Now it's up to you. Will you?"

**_7_**

"I -Uh.." She smiled taking a breath.

**_4._** She nodded.

"Yes." She said.

**_3_**

"Yes?" standing up.

**_2_**

"Yes!" she threw herself on top of him, almost knocking him down.

**_1_**

"Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled, but Danielle and Reid were silent. They were caught in a deep embrace. As they kissed, Reid slipped the ring onto her left hand ring finger. This year was going to be good, he could already tell.

* * *

**Since New Years is tonight, I wanted to get one up for now. I was going ot wait for "April" for the proposal, but I thought, new year, new beginings and the story popped into my head a little while ago. So please. I hope you enjoy and REview please!!!**

******Reviews????******

****Reidluver228****


End file.
